Disney's Survivor
by dussymob
Summary: Millions of universes, thousands of galaxies, billions of planets, but only 16 of the zaniest Disney characters around. They will be competing for a million dollar prize and the title that all of them hope to have, the sole survivor.
1. Episode 1

**DAY 1 - DAY**

Host – Sergeo Tevers

Sergeo: Millions of universes, thousands of galaxies, billions of planets, but only 16 of the zaniest Disney characters around. They will be competing for a million dollar prize and the title that all of them hope to have, the sole survivor.

Sergeo: (_On A Helicopter)_ As we are approach the location for the first ever season of Disney Survivor we come across a huge mass of water. The location will be an uncharted island far east and it's said to have some of the most unforeseen inhabitants living on this island. Will our 16 foolish contestants be able to handle the tough walls of life?

**CONFESSIONAL**

Scrooge: Money, money, money…draws me here, that's the only reason I came to make myself richer but I won't tell these idiots that. (laughs uncontrollably)

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Most are here for the money but a street rat like me feels a great adventure is nearing in. (smiles)

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: I will do what it takes to win, whatever it may take, I will prove to these fools that I'm just too good at these types of games aha!

**CONFESSIONAL **

Belle: Many will try to lie to win this game, but I have a plan and it involves destroying those that go that route.

All of them want to win; none want to lose,but only one can truly be crowned the sole survivor. 39 days, 16 contestants, and 1 survivor…

_(Opening Theme plays)_

Sergeo: Welcome to season 1 of Disney's Survivor.

Contestants: (cheers)

Sergeo: In this season although some may have water advantage there have been some water challenges. Also although some may fly the privilege to fly is not allowed in challenges and if someone disobeys these rules their tribe will lose the challenge. You will be divided into two tribes, 8 on each tribe. There was a pre-selection already and the name of the first tribe is "**Oogakoo**."

If I call your name you are a part of that tribe. Scrooge…

Scrooge: Goodness I'm the first one up!

**CONFESSIONAL **

Scrooge: Of course I'm on the green tribe! Money calls and its calling my name! This will be a sweep and you best believe I will win!

Jasmine…Zini…Pleakley…Megara…Tinkerbell…Yzma…and Pooh Bear.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Megara: I look at my tribe and think me and Jasmine will have to hold this tribe up ourselves, I mean we have a rich duck, an old bat, a fat bear, a 2 inch fairy, a monkey, and this weird creature whose name is "Pweakley"? Whatever.

_Megara sighs as she views her new team. Zini and Pleakley are creating a strange handshake, while Pooh is looking around for his honey pot. _

Sergeo: The rest of you Aladdin…Peter…Belle…Tigger…Jane…Ursula…Chip…and Lady are all on the red tribe "Titi"!

Tigger: I'm so excited!

_Tigger constantly bounces around uncontrollably freaking half of his tribe out. Aladdin and Peter try to imitate his movements and Ursula is cackling to herself thinking of a scheme. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: My strategy for this game will be put the target who makes themselves an easy target and I already see one in Tigger, what a damn fool that bouncy idiot is.

Chip: So this is the tribal breakdown host?

Sergeo: Yes, it is little Chip.

Chip: So what next?

Sergeo: Well if you would let me explain Mr. Hasty squirrel I'll tell you.

Chip: Hmph…

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lady: Chip needs to lighten up some, he's so uptight. Only making himself a target right off the bat.

Sergeo: Well since Chip's so anxious I'll get to it we will have a reward challenge right now.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Tigger: Oooooh A reward!

Peter: You're mighty excited Mr. Tigger?

Tigger: I hope I get to bounce around like this (bounces around)

Sergeo: Okay for the first reward challenge your job is to take these ropes (throws a rope to both tribes) and these hooks (throws a hook to both tribes) and use them to get each one of your tribe mates over this giant wall…

Yzma: What wall?

Suddenly a giant wall emerges in front of the contestants 20 feet high.

Peter: To bad I can't fly… (looks in awe)

Tigger: Can I bounce over it? (bounces)

Sergeo: Err…there's no rules stating you…

Tigger: Greeeeeeaaaaaat! (bounces completely over the wall to the other side.

Sergeo: I wasn't finish speaking…(looks in amazement)

Yzma: That tiger's an idiot!

Scrooge: Did he just imitate the "Tony the Tiger" from "Frosted Flakes" cereal?

Tigger: Okay team I'm awaiting the rest of you guys!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: O-M-G can Tigger make it any more easy for me to get his ass out of here ahahahahahaha!

Aladdin huddles his tribe together.

Aladdin: Okay, I have a plan! I'm going to take Chip and the hook and rope and toss it up the wall and Chip I know you have good acrobatic skills to catch the top right?

Chip: No problem dude.

Aladdin: Awesome and after that we're going to go up one by one, smallest to biggest.

Ursula: Sounds like a plan to me, captain.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: Yeah I said captain! Put him in the leadership role and watch him crash and burn baby burn!

While Aladdin's great idea takes initiative the Oogakoo tribe is confused and don't know where to begin until Zini takes charge.

Zini: Okay team I'm a climb to the top with the rope and grappling hook and hook it and you will come up one by one.

Megara: Sounds like a plan to me!

Scrooge: Good thinking there chap!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Megara: So the monkey has some brains after all…maybe this tribe won't be that bad, maybe I can actually count on them to deliver.

Jasmine: Alright TEAM let's DO THIS! (Oogakoo chants)

_Zini climbs to the top with the rope very fast and begins to pull Jasmine up on Titi. Chip is pulling Lady up with Belle ready to climb next. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: Initially I was all for Aladdin's little plan and all but then I realized how in carnations are we going to get that big bitch Ursula over this wall!

_So far Lady and Belle have gotten up for TiTi including Tigger who's bouncing on the other side. On Oogakoo Jasmine and Meg have climbed. Tinkerbell and Peter who can't use their wings are battling it out next. _

Peter: You will never beat me to the top Tink you're tooooo smalllllll ahaha.

Tinkerbell: (pokes tiny tongue)

_Peter makes it first and now Jane climbs and finishes with Tinkerbell who also finally makes it and Yzma goes next and Aladdin who quickly passes her up._

Sergeo: Oogakoo really needs to pick up the pace if they want that flint!

Oogakoo (Completed) Titi (Completed)

Zini Tigger

Jasmine Chip  
Megara Lady  
Tinkerbell Belle

Peter

Jane

Oogakoo (Waiting) Titi (Waiting)

Yzma(currently) Aladdin(currently)

Scrooge Ursula

Pleakley

Pooh

_Aladdin makes quick work of the climb and yells to Ursula to get it moving. Ursula tries her best to climb but get tired before she reach the mid way point. The entire tribe is screaming at her to get up the rope. Meanwhile Scrooge and Pleakley have climbed the rope. Titi tribe gets worried they're going to lose until Tigger bounces back down and takes a giant leap boasting Ursula way over the wall. _

Sergeo: Titi wins IMMUNITY! (Titi tribe cheers in victory)

_Pooh is saddened as he was slowly making his way to the top of the wall. _

Sergeo: Congrats Titi on winning the first reward and first challenge of the game. Come claim your reward. (Tigger bounces to get the flint)Now with that said here's the map to each of your homes for the next 39 days.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: Arghhhhhh! I'm so angry I wanted that flint so bad now I have to sleep in the dreary cold with these dingbats that I'm supposed to call tribe. I'm ready to vote them all out already and if we so happen to go to tribal my eyes is on little Ms. Meg ahahaha!

**Oogakoo Camp**

_The Oogakoo tribe arrives to an uninhabited beach filled with crabs and turtles. _

Scrooge: So this is our camp eh?

Megara: At least we have crabs for dinner.

Yzma: With no fire. (walks pass Meg)

**CONFESSIONAL**

Megara: The Old bitch Yzma obviously has it out for me but she really don't know who she's dealing with.

Pooh: Oh dear, no honey here.

_Jasmine watches in annoyance as Pooh refuses to help set up shelter to look for his honey. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: If we should lose a challenge I want Pooh to go first, he's very useless and doesn't help around camp. All day he's been looking for honey…THERE IS NO HONEY OUT HERE!

_She talks to Meg. _

Jasmine: Pooh is annoying me.

Megara: As Pooh annoys you I want Yzma out soon.

Jasmine: What's your beef with Yzma?

Megara: She has it out for me. I can feel it.

Jasmine: If she does she'll only mark herself as a target because she's just as weak as Pooh.

Yzma and Scrooge are down the beach scheming.

Yzma: Let's take Meg out soon!

Scrooge: Your heart is set on that young lady isn't it.

Yzma: Scrooge if you wanna team up with Yzma you need to understand that Meg will get us out quickly but we don't want to put the targets on our backs.

Scrooge: Oh NO!

Yzma: So we are going to use someone else to gather the votes for us.

_Pleakely straddles out the water trying to fish._

Yzma: Right there!

Scrooge: Pleakley?

Yzma: Yep! He's dumb enough to fall for anything ahahaha.

Scrooge: Leave it to me!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: Scrooge can't win this game, he's already wealthier than all of us combined. So I will make him my goat to ride on to the end with ahahaha!

Scrooge: Listen Pleakley me and Yzma think you have the most charisma here.

Pleakley: Me? Charisma? Really?

Scrooge:

Yep and we want to go to the end with you chap. Me, you, and Yzma…the unstoppable final three. We can dominate this game. And wipe out all that stands in our way.

Pleakley: I gladly accept Sir Scrooge!

Scrooge: Really? I mean great so you're the leader.

Pleakley: I actually think you should be the leader sir Scrooge.

Scrooge: You are a better fit, the girls will listen to you before they listen to an old duck like me.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: Sir Scrooge wants me in his alliance and he's making me leader! It's a great day to be Pleakley oh yes it is.

**TITI CAMP**

_Over at the Titi tribe Aladdin, Peter, and Chip are making great progress on the shelter, Ursula just sits around being lazy. _

Chip: The fat lard is driving me up the creek, she has done nothing all day.

Aladdin: Yeah, it can be quite annoying but maybe she just thinks she'll get in the way.

Chip: She's in the way regardless! She might as well make use of it.

Lady: Calm down Chip, just do your work and be cool.

Chip: I guess.

Aladdin: It'll be okay lil dude.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: Yeah, I'm sitting on my lard, but I still have a plan. Initially I was going to sabotage the dumbass Tiger that has some form of ADD I'm sure of it but now I'll just get the chipmunk out who I call the raging bull ahahaha…

**DAY 1 - NIGHT**

**Oogakoo Camp**

Tinkerbell: (cries)

Jasmine: You're okay Tink?

Tinkerbell: Cold.

Jasmine: Yeah, I know.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: Poor Tinkerbell is freezing her butt off out here because these fools couldn't get over a wall fast enough. So I attempted to make a fire, some skills I picked up from Aladdin. Half the tribe was sleep but I wasn't giving up and eventually…I got it with two sticks.

_Most of Oogakoo awakes to feel the fire and everyone hugs and thanks Jasmine. _

**DAY 2 - DAY**

**Oogakoo Camp**

**CONFESSIONAL**

Zini: It's day 2 and all I can think is getting this shelter done, because although Jas saved our butts last night with the fire we are a crumbling tribe if we don't get it together soon.

Jasmine: Zini is working.

Megara: I know.

_Zini continues working on the shelter as Jasmine and Meg gathers food. Pooh continues to look for honey although there is none. Yzma, Scrooge and Pleakley help Zini with the shelter as the plot on eliminating all of the competition. _

Yzma: I say Zini can stay for awhile because we may need his work ethic.

Scrooge: We can just get rid of Pooh first then, he's useless.

Yzma: Pooh can wait, Meg is a threat and needs to go and if we lose immunity that needs to happen first.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Scrooge: Yzma is stuck on getting Meg out but she may have a point. Meg can be dangerous if we allow her to stay so she's on my radar although I'm not to find of Pooh. I think the Yellow Belly forgot he was on survivor and if I have to hear him rant about honey one more time I'm going to lose my rich mind!

**Titi Camp**

_Aladdin, Peter, Tigger and Chip have made a very great shelter and the girls including Ursula have been gathering the food all day._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Our tribe rocks, we all understand each other and know how to work together I can see us winning every competition from here on out.

_Later that day Lady pulls Chip aside to give him a pep talk. She tells him that he needs to cool it down around camp before he mark himself as a target. She also tells him she wants to work with him till the end._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: I admire that Lady came up to me today and tells me she's looking out for me. I have been a bit nutty these last 2 days but I'm good now. I got to get my head in this game. She's right I'm here to win and I already see me winning so it's time to put in work.

_Tigger still bouncing around and Belle and Jane continue to have game talk chat. Jane tells Belle that she don't trust Ursula. Belle agrees._

**Day 2 - Night**

Pleakley have a talk with Yzma about how Meg and Jas are getting too close, Yzma tells Pleakley they need to be split up soon. Pleakley tells her as leader he agrees and he will surely get Meg out soon all he needs to do is get it in Pooh and Tinkerbell's head which won't be hard because they're both scared it will be them.

Yzma: They are?!

Pleakley: Yep, they both came to me although it's hard to understand Tink. They were like Pleak am I in danger if we lose immunity and I said you are just fine if you vote alongside me.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: Okay Okay I lied to Yzma, they didn't really ask me that, but I do know I can get them to vote our way easy. All I have to do is just intimidate them! Those fools will be worshipping the ground I step on!

**DAY 3 – DAY**

**Titi Camp**

_Tigger is up early bouncing around which wakes everyone up. He shouts that today should be a good day. Ursula is cringing while Chip is like whatever at this point. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Tigger: Today will be so good, I can feel it!

_Peter and Jane go to get the treemail. They return to tell the other tribe mates what it says. It reads: _

"Today you 16 crazy individuals will have to work together to find a special secret that will cost a feather and change the weather as one of you will have to remove a member if you don't beat the winter."

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Sergeo: Come in guys! So how has these last couple days been.

Jasmine: It's been rough, but we have managed to get a fire started without the flint.

Sergeo: That's amazing!

Yzma: Yes! It's a rather difficult experience living in the wilderness I need a foot massage really bad.

Sergeo: Well are you guys ready for the very first immunity challenge?

Contestants: YES!

Sergeo: Today's challenge is called Zeus's Will. The weather will on a constant change so your goal is use your senses together and get through the maze by avoiding all the constant changes that can nearly possibly kill you.

Chip: Oh, crap!

Sergeo: One of you will be the guider while the other seven will be tied to together to and must listen to you guide on how to get out the weather maze. So who's the guide for Titi?

Chip: All eyes on Chip!

Sergeo: And for Oogakoo?

Pleakley: I got this one team.

Sergeo: Okay, with that settled the rest of you prepare to be tied together.

_The other 14 contestants dreading this challenge get prepared for what could be the worst experience of their lives. _

Sergeo: Survivors, ready…GO!

_The Titi tribe heads off to a good lead avoiding the lighting strikes and fireballs. Chip does a good job at getting them through trails of the maze all in piece. Oogakoo stuggles as Pooh continues to wonder where his honey is and Pleakley has no idea how to get them to focus. Eventually Chip and and Titi tribe reaches victory and wins immunity!_

Sergeo: Titi wins IMMUNITY (cheers)

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: Boohoo we lost another challenge, but on the other hand I can now get to work to get Meg out this game. All the chips are in place and I'm ready to get it crackin ahahaha.

**Oogakoo Camp**

_The Oogakoo tribe heads back to camp saddened by the lost. Jas and Meg immediately head out to get some water. And have a quick game talk deciding between Yzma and Pooh. Meg convinces Jas to vote for Pooh, while their gone Pleakley gets to work on securing the other 3 votes. He tells Zini, Tinkerbell, and Pooh that Meg is out to vote out either Pooh or Tinkerbell._

Pleakley: She came to me and was like Pooh needs to go all he wants is that damn honey and I have about have it. Then she said and if Pooh doesn't work let's just get the small ass fairy out. Either is fine with me.

_All three agree to go along with Pleakley's plan, but Zini wants to make sure that Meg said that so he approaches her without the others knowing. _

Zini: Are you trying to get Pooh or Tinker out tonight?

Megara: No I am not…

Zini: Well Pleakley has it out for you and he's got everyone on board to boot you straight out of here.

Megara: Seriously?

Zini: Yep.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Megara: First Yzma, now Pleakley's coming for me? I don't understand! Am I just that threatening? I refuse to go home this early so it's time to do some damage control.

_Meg tells Jasmine, and the two of them tries to get Pooh and Tinkerbell to switch their votes and vote off Yzma because she is probably telling Pleakley those lies. Afterwards Pooh ask Tinkerbell what do she wanna do and Tinkerbell doesn't respond. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pooh: Still ain't find no honey, but all this scheming is rumbling my tummy and I really need to think straight before I lose my mind. Tonight I have no idea who to believe or who to vote for. I'm going in totally confused.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Sergeo: Come in, dip your torch in the fire because fire represents your life in this game once it's out so are you and have a seat. Now let's get started with today's challenge…Yzma do you mind telling me what was up with the horrible performance out there?

Yzma: Um Sergeo I must say some of my fellow tribe mates care too much about themselves and just couldn't keep up.

Megara: Like you.

Yzma: Excuse me?

Megara: You heard me…I said like you. You were a horrible performer in today's challenge. At least I carried my weight. Oh and Pleakley you did the worst job as guider by the way. I know some bats that could've done that blind as they are.

Pleakley: I did a fine job maybe if you had lead them since you were first in line we could've won.

Megara: I'm sorry but when a dumb one eyed idiot is leading I can't understand what "left-no-right" means. You really do need both of your eyes cause you make no sense whatsoever.

Pleakley: I told you to go right and you went LEFT! You terrible little slut, don't think I ain't been watching the way you stare at Aladdin on the other tribe. Jas you better watch you pal before she take ya man.

Sergeo: Jasmine, do you have anything to say to that.

Jasmine: Speechless…

Megara: Jas, don't listen to him or Yzma. Their lying to this whole tribe telling them I'm gunning for them when the only one I want out is the old bitch above me.

Yzma: Lies!

Pleakley: Lies!

Yzma: And more lies!

Megara: Something the both of you've been doing the past few days.

Yzma: Actually I've been playing the game and getting to know my tribe mates unlike you who's neglected the whole tribe because you said you're stuck on a tribe of misfits.

Megara: You're full of it. Isn't your life span approaching its end…die already!

Yzma: I have nothing else to say Serge.

Sergeo: Well…I had more questions but that about took all the time up…so um…Tinker you're up to vote.

_Tinkerbell gets up and flies to the voting booth and tries her hardest to pick up the pen which is too big for her until Sergeo brings her one more her size. The other contestants except Meg laughs at the humor. Then jasmine follows…Pooh…_

Megara: (votes Yzma)You old bitch I can't wait to see your face when you gets blindsided whether its tonight or whenever because I know it will happen.

Yzma: (votes Meg)I may be an old bitch, but at least I'm an old bitch with some game see you in hell slut!

…_Scrooge…Pleakley…Zini…and all votes are cast._

Sergeo: I'll now grab the voting jar…I will now read the votes good luck to you all.

1st vote – Meg

2nd vote – Old Bitch Yzma…wow (Megara smirks)(Yzma laughs out loud)

3rd vote – Yzma

4th vote – Meg

Sergeo: 2 votes Meg, 2 votes Yzma.

5th vote – Meg

6th vote – Megara

7th vote – 1st person voted out of Disney Survivor "Meg" please bring me your torch.

Meg gets up and grabs torch and points her middle finger at Yzma.

Yzma: Same to you slut!

Sergeo: Meg, the tribe has spoken. (snuffed) Time for you to go.

Meg: Good luck Jas! The rest of you rot!

Sergeo: Well if there's a lesson learned here it's that you should always play up the social game which is what Meg failed to do. You guys better get it together are I will be seeing you here a lot. Goodnight.

**NEXT TIME:**

The survivors are in for a treat when one reward challenge turns into a feast. Also Ursula sabotaging continues…

Ursula: Haha say goodbye…

And Scrooge and Yzma continue to let Pleakley believe he's running the show.

Scrooge: Let him do all my dirty work while I sit back and collect the gold.

**EXIT INTERVIEW**

Megara: I totally blame myself for allowing Yzma to get to me. I should've socialized with the others more. I mean of course they won't believe me when I ignored them all from day 1. I think Yzma took advantage of that to take the target off her back for now cause she won't survive till the end and I know that.


	2. Episode 2

**DAY 3 – NIGHT**

**Oogakoo Camp**

_Oogakoo heads back from tribal council after enduring the nasty verbal brawl between Meg and Yzma. Jasmine who now feels like an outcast sits alone thinking about how she's going to survive on this tribe._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: Little Jas knows she's next so she's isolated herself from the rest of the tribe. Aha I must say it feels good to have power and with Pleakley taking the downfall for all the moves I will sit back and enjoy my adventure to the millions. Ahahahaha…

**DAY 4 – DAY**

**Titi Camp**

_The next morning Aladdin sits around worried about last night tribal council. Peter flies up to him._

Aladdin: I just hope Jasmine is still there.

Peter: Yeah me too and I hope Tink survived as well.

Aladdin: If we can somehow all get to the merge together we can dominate this game.

Peter: Exactly.

Aladdin: We would have to lose some challenges though and sacrifice some of the players on our tribe to do that.

Peter: That's a bit dangerous though.

Aladdin: If we do it right we can make it work.

**CONFESSIONAL**  
Peter: I hope Aladdin isn't seriously considering losing a few of the immunity challenges on purpose just to save his girlfriend. He do know we can fuck ourselves over that way right?

Peter: Let's just see first Jas and Tink may both be doing well on the other tribe.

Aladdin: Yeah.

_Ursula who overhears Aladdin and Peter's discussion gets an idea in her head._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: O-M-G these idiots want to throw immunity challenges now to save their hussies on the other side. Hmm…I'll surely be glad to sabotage a few challenges. Watch these pigs suffer and charger my way as queen of this tribe. Poor Al and Peter will soon be out this game!

_Meanwhile Jane and Belle are having a girl chat. Until Lady joins them._

Jane: Can I help?

Lady: Nothing just trying to socialize.

Jane: Well the convo is a little private.

Lady: Sorry, but nothings private here we're in the open air.

Jane: Interesting…

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lady: I think Jane's a bitch…I mean I know I told Chip not to lose his cool but if I have to continue to deal with Jane I will lose my freaking mind.

Belle: Well you guys please try to get along, we all need to.

Jane: No problems here.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jane: It's not that I didn't want Lady around, it's the fact she's just snooping around trying to see if we plotting on voting her out. And to be honest she's been quite a pest these last few days. Sorry babe the dog days are over, you're on my hit list now.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Sergeo: Come in guys! And welcome to the reward challenge. Today's reward challenge will consist of eating the grossest food imaginable. You would all go on 1 against 1 each round and the first to gobble down the delicacies win a point for their tribe. First tribe to three wins. And you're playing for a huge feast of the best food in the world. Mostly Greek thanks to Zeus.

_The survivors are excited. Oogakoo first three picks are Pleakley, Zini, and Yzma. Titi's picks are Ursula, Tigger, and Lady._

Ursula wins round 1

Tigger wins round 2

Lady wins round 3

_And Titi wins reward!_

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: We have now won three straight challenges in a row! If that's not domination I don't know what is. I took peeks at Jasmine though and she didn't look too thrilled and with Meg gone I think she could be next. I may have to do something about that.

**Reward**

The Titi tribe enjoys a nice delicious feast. Ursula secretly talks to Lady telling her she will work with her to take out whoever she want and Lady agrees to the deal.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: These fools make this all too easy. I have them doing everything I want while I sit back and enjoy the war!

_Belle and Jane discuss their vote to vote off Lady first chance they get._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: I have everyone coming to me on decisions and everything but little do they know I will sabotage all their asses to sequester ahahaha…

**Titi Camp**

_Aladdin talks to Peter about how he feels Jasmine may be in danger. Ursula smoothly joins the conversation._

Ursula: Don't mind me, but did you guys say you wanted to throw the immunity challenge?

Aladdin: Er…no…

Ursula: Oh, I must be mistaken then because I could've thought you wanted to throw it to save your girlfriend Jasmine.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Ursula creeps me out and I don't trust her. But I could use her to further my game if I play my cards right.

Aladdin: Maybe.

Ursula: I can work with you guys and sabotage this tribe before a major alliance builds up.

Peter: There's been talks of an alliance.

Ursula: Yeah.

Aladdin: Who?

Ursula: It consist of Belle, Jane, Chip, and Tigger.

Peter: No way!

Ursula: It's true.

Aladdin: How do you know this?

Ursula: Lady.

Aladdin and Peter: Lady?!

Ursula: She told me she heard Jane and Belle in talks about booting one of you guys once we near the merge because of you know the Jas and Tinkerbell's on the other side.

Aladdin: I knew it!

Peter: So they're on to us.

Ursula: We can change that though.

Aladdin: How?

Ursula: Cause drama between Lady and Jane. They hate each other. See ya.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: Another seed planted in these baboons head ahahaha…I mean it's really amazing none of these jackasses see me snooping in the bushes as big as my ass is. They make this game too easy.

**Oogakoo Camp**

_Jasmine tries her hardest to work hard around camp and fit in with the others so she won't be the next one out._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: I'm going to do whatever I can to stay in this game. I don't want Aladdin worrying and try something stupid like lose on purpose in fear of me getting voted off cause I know he would.

_Jasmine walks over to Tinkerbell in hopes to form a bond/alliance._

Jasmine: You know we're both in pretty much the same both right TInk? They want us out soon. You because you're siaze and me for being an outcast and also the most important reason because Peter and Aladdin are on the other tribe.

Tinkerbell: True.

Jasmine: Speak louder, I can't hear you.

Tinkerbell: TRUE!

Jasmine: Oh yeah, true (laughs). We gotta do something about that.

Pooh: Honey, where are you?

Jasmine: Bingo! Pooh's the perfect scapegoat.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: If I can get this tribe to see that Pooh needs to go, maybe it can buy me some more time. That's all I can go off of for now.

**DAY 5 – DAY**

**Oogakoo Camp**

_Pleakley who still believes he's the leader of his tribe starts barking orders left and right and telling everyone he's in charge so get used to it._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Zini: I would like to know who told Pleakley he was in charge of our camp and slap the monkey black off them! Hmph.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: Truth is, I control all the power on this tribe and if you don't wanna go home you has best start listening because I plan to make you suffer ahahaha.

Zini: I'm not feeling this Pleakley's in charge bullcrap.

Jasmine: Me neither, but I think he got Yzma, Scrooge, Pooh and Tink under his control and they will vote for whoever he say.

Zini: How? He's an idiot!

Jasmine: I have no clue.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: I'm not sure if Zini's playing a double agent so I won't Meg myself and tell him Pooh's gotta go. I can trust Tink mainly because she can barely speak and the fact she really knows she will go after me.

**Titi Camp **

_Lady is sitting on the beach alone looking angry when Aladdin and Peter join her. They began to talk about their positions on the tribe._

Aladdin: Who do you want out Lady if we were to lose an immunity challenge?

Lady: That bitch Jane.

Peter: Well golly geez! What she did you?

Lady: We're sworn enemies.

Aladdin: You want to get her out this game?

Lady: YES!

Aladdin: Let's lose the immunity challenge and take her out.

Lady: Do we have the votes to secure that?

Peter: Me, Al, Ursula, and you…all we need is one more.

Lady: Chip… (smiles)

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lady: I know I can get Chip to vote with me, I mean we do have a secret alliance…DUH!

Aladdin: You think Chip will vote with us?

Lady: I think he would, he don't like Jane either.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Ursula mentioned Chip to be in an alliance with Jane and Belle…so why would he vote her out? Someone's lying here and it scares me.

_Aladdin and Peter leave Lady to see if Chip is down with the vote. She asks Chip in private and he have no problem with it but he refuses to lose immunity just to vote Jane out._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: That's just bad game play, if we lose yeah I'll vote her out although I would rather get that sneaky bitch Ursula out ASAP but I think she will be a huge asset in swimming challenges.

_Chip tells Lady to watch herself when dealing with Aladdin and the rest because they're just using her emotions to take advantage. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lady: Well what was I thinking to lose on purpose to take Jane out. I now see that Aladdin and Peter are just sparing time to probably save their alliance on the other side.

_Chip then tells her that sooner or later Aladdin and Peter both needs to be voted out before merge if Jasmine and Tinkerbell are still there. She agrees._

**DAY 5 – NIGHT**

**Oogakoo Camp**

_Pooh has gotten lost looking for honey and its gotten very dark._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pooh: Earlier today I left to go on a scout to find some honey but all I found was scary things. I have no clue how to get back so I guess I'll just camp out here until morning. Oh my word it's so scary (cries)

**DAY 6 – DAY**

_Pooh finds his way back to the camp and everyone was worried except Yzma and Scrooge._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: I don't care if the fat fuck died out there. It serves him right for looking for honey all the time. It's one less person in my way of the million so really I DON'T CARE! Ahahaha…

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

**Sergeo: **Come in fellow contestants. It's time for another immunity challenge. Today you will all play a game of battling pirates. Each of you will have your own ship and the first tribe to sink the other tribes ship wins. Sounds simple enough right? So let's begin.

Chip: Sergeo, where's the ships?

Sergeo: Over there.

_Two ships magically appear in the water one with the tribe color and name Oogakoo and the other with the tribe color and name Titi._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: What is up with this game and its magic tricks? I know for sure them boats were not there a minute ago. If they can use magic why can't we?!

_The survivors all get on their respective ships and await the next instruction_

Sergeo: You can only utilize the stuff on the ship to defeat the other tribe so Ursula no swimming is allowed. _(Ursula laughs)_

Survivors ready…GO!

_Oogakoo wastes no time in firing the cannon led by their leader Pleakley who seems to be a master at this challenge. Aladdin and Peter are not trying their hardest to defeat the other tribe and are pretty much slacking off. This infuriates Chip and Lady who are doing all the work themselves. Tigger just bounces around not knowing what to do._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: If I ain't know any better I would say they are not trying their hardest on this tribe. I hate these idiots now.

_Eventually Oogakoo sinks Titi's ship and everyone on that tribe falls into the water._

Sergeo: Surprisingly Oogakoo wins immunity!

_(Oogakoo cheers)_

**CONFESSIONAL**

Tigger: Losing today's immunity challenge is too shocking to take. We were on a winning streak, what happened?

**Titi Camp**

_Aladdin and Peter wonders if Lady will still go through with voting out Jane. Ursula watches them and sees her magic put to work. Lady says yes as long as they don't be two faced and turn on her them all good. Jane then talks to Peter._

Jane: Who are you thinking of voting for tonight?

Peter: Uh…I don't know yet. You?

Jane: Let's get Lady out I feel her and Chip could become a dangerous pair. I notice how they sneak off together.

Peter: They have a secret alliance?

Jane: I think so.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jane: Lady and Chip think they're slick I know what them two are up to. I have been keeping my eyes open.

Jane: You are down right?

Peter: Of course I am. I just gotta tell Aladdin.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lady: I trust Aladdin and Peter but then I don't. They're having talks with Jane worries me. If I'm blindsided tonight that would totally suck.

_Lady goes to Al and Peter to make sure everything is still good and they tell her yeah. Tigger goes to Lady and ask what's going on. She tells him to vote for Jane because that's the majority. Tigger says okay but then goes and tell Jane to prepare to be voted out tonight. Jane is infuriated with that and storms to Peter and Aladdin to ask about what is Tigger talking about. The two never talked to Tigger. Jane tells them again make sure Lady leaves and Tigger goes next._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Things are getting crazy around here. Jane's freaking out, Lady's freaking out, I'm freaking OUT! I don't know whose going home as of now but all I can hope is it's not me.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL **

Sergeo: Come in, dip your torch in the fire because fire represents your life in this game once it's out so are you and have a seat. Aladdin what is your take on how the tribe has been getting along?

Aladdin: This tribe started off very strong, working together, doing well in challenges, but I think paranoia has been getting to some of us and it's causing problems.

Sergeo: Do you think them problems could self destruct the tribe?

Aladdin: It's likely it will.

Sergeo: Lady, you look in disgust to what Aladdin's saying.

Lady: I'm just in disgust of this whole tribe, too many liars in this game.

Sergeo: Care to share whose been lying?

Lady: Almost everyone sitting here has told a lie.

Jane: She's so quick to assume Sergeo.

Sergeo: Jane do you have any input on that?

Jane: I haven't lied to anyone in this game so it's a shame she would say that.

Lady rolls eyes.

Sergeo: Let's go with today's lost, what exactly happened, Chip?

Chip: I'm going to be upfront with it all, we have some here sabotaging the game just to vote some of us out and all I have to say to that is it will bite the in the long run cause I'm on to them like a hawk and I won't let them ruin my game for their selfish vendettas.

Lady: Those are the liars I speak of too Sergeo.

Sergeo: Really?

Chip: Yep, tonight's elimination will decide whose working with who and if everything goes the way I think it will, those fools are in for a major surprise.

Sergeo: With that said it is time to vote, Aladdin you up first.

_Aladdin goes to vote…then Jane…_

Jane: (votes Lady) Sorry Lady it's time for your lying behind to go.

_…then Chip…Tigger…Lady…_

Lady: (votes Jane) I tried to like you, but you seemed to neglect me.

_…Peter…Belle…Ursula…_

Ursula: (vote not shown) In the end I still win and you all still lose but for now bye bye honey ahahahahaha…

Sergeo: I'll now grab the voting jar…I will now read the votes good luck to you all.

1st vote – Lady

2nd vote – Lady

3rd vote – Jane

4th vote – Jane

5th vote – Jane

6th vote – Jane

7th vote – 2nd person voted out of Disney Survivor "Jane" please bring me your torch.

Jane who's still in shock gets up and carries her torch to Sergeo.

Sergeo: Jane, the tribe has spoken. (snuffed) It's time for you to go.

Jane doesn't say anything to her tribe mates, she just walks off crying.

Sergeo: This tribe had a good flow going but seemed to be losing pace with all the paranoia going on inside the camp. If you want to keep winning it's best you change that soon. Goodnight.

**NEXT TIME:**

Alliances are dumped and news ones are formed leaving some survivors dead open as a target.

Aladdin to Belle: Lady has to go!

And Pooh still continues his inevitable search for honey.

Pooh: I just know there's some honey here I can smell it.

**EXIT INTERVIEW**

Jane: Lady was right that tribe is full of a bunch of liars! Aladdin, Peter, and Ursula all betrayed me! They're going to let Lady and Chip march to the end if they don't stop them. I tried my best to remain loyal and what do I get in return. THIS!


	3. Episode 3

**DAY 6 – NIGHT**

**Titi Camp**

_Titi heads back to camp after voting out and blindsiding Jane. Belle is still puzzled at why Aladdin and Peter betrayed her and Jane. She also doesn't understand why Ursula voted against them as well._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Belle: I swore to play an honest game and to take out any dishonest players. Ursula, Aladdin and Peter are all dishonest players. It's time to open my eyes and see that I need to form a solid alliance if I want to get to the end. If I don't win I want someone who I'm playing with to take my spot and that person won't be one of those three. Their life will be short in this game and I promise that.

_Belle talks to Lady and Chip and tell them she's sorry for voting against them and that she think Aladdin should go next. Lady agrees and so does Chip._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: Aladdin has been playing us all, I think he's only interested in saving Jasmine on the other tribe and buying her time because he know she's on the outs. Well he's on the outs over here too so one of them will be out this game very soon.

**DAY 7 – DAY **

**Oogakoo Camp**

_Yzma and Scrooge wake up early to discover Pooh out looking for honey again. They both discuss how he's not pulling his weight. _

Scrooge: I'm telling you Yzma! That Pooh bear is shortening his luck on this island fast.

Yzma: Only if we lost another challenge because he would be a golden retriever if he make it to merge.

Scrooge: I don't want him nowhere near the merge, I want him gone!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: Scrooge is whining like a little old bitch, why get rid of Pooh when there's more important threats like Jasmine and Zini roaming this island. I have to do some manipulating fast!

Yzma: I just think that Pooh is a great goat to have because he will always do what we say.

Scrooge: Hmm…

**Titi Camp**

_Aladdin is talking to Belle and telling her that he did not mean to backstab Jane but too much was going on and he didn't know who was telling the truth and who was lying._

Aladdin: I want to work with you Belle.

Belle: If you did you would've voted Lady out last night.

Aladdin: I didn't have the votes, Ursula tricked us.

Belle: Did she really?

Aladdin: Yeah, she is not to be trusted.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: At this point I know for sure that Ursula is manipulating this whole tribe so I will try to throw her under the bus before she do it to me.

_Ursula overhears the discussion between the Aladdin and Belle._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: I over hear the little weasel Aladdin trying to throw me under the sea like the little street rat he is, you don't wanna mess with lady octo you little bitch I would eat you alive!

_Later that day Tigger is going around annoying everyone with his bouncing. Also Chip tells Lady that Tigger, Aladdin, and Ursula are his three main targets and all of them need to go ASAP. Lady agrees but the two needs more allies and is puzzled whom they can work with._

**Oogakoo Camp**

_On Oogakoo Jasmine is searching for food with Tinkerbell and also discussing a plan on how the two can survive until the merge. She's also worried about Aladdin and can't wait to see who was voted out._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: If Aladdin was voted out of this game that would really be bad for me because he's the only person in this game that I can trust.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

_Both tribes head to the reward challenge and the Oogakoo tribe discovers that Jane was voted out last tribal. Jasmine is relieved. Yzma is in shock._

Sergeo: Okay castaways today's challenge will consist of you guys using your memory senses. The challenge is called Guess The Magic Carpet. Rules are simple, a castaway from each tribe will see a design on a carpet and must then find that same design searching through hundreds of carpets. Once they find that design they must run to the goal line and drop the carpet on the red mark. If they are correct they win a point for their tribe. The first tribe to 3 wins the reward. And the reward will be some fishing gear.

_Both tribes get excited with the thoughts of winning some fishing gear._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Zini: Our tribe needs to win that fishing gear bad because we are starving over on Oogakoo and if I have to endure one more banana peel laying around!

Sergeo: Survivors ready…go!

_First round is Zini vs. Aladdin. Zini quickly looks at the carpet design and charge into the pit of carpets but gets completely puzzled when he sees millions of carpets flying everywhere. Aladdin heads in shortly after but also has no idea where to start. Zini heads back out to peek again and then not shortly after that Aladdin drags the right carpet to the red mark and gets the first point for Titi._

_Second round is Yzma vs. Ursula. The two head out barely looking at the carpet and constantly bumps into each other while searching for the carpets. Ursula pushes Yzma down causing her to be disqualified and Oogakoo getting their first point._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: I hate that fat bitch so much, she is really going to be the death of this tribe and that I know for sure.

_Third round is Pooh vs. Tigger. Tigger just bounces trying to understand what he's doing and Pooh continues his honey search. Both tribes are screaming at the two of them. Tigger finally gets it and bounces to the right carpet._

_Titi now has 2 points and Oogakoo has 1 point. It is Jasmine vs. Belle and it's the ultimate catfight, as Jasmine will stop at nothing to win the fishing gear. She gets the point seconds before Belle._

_The score is now tied 2 to 2 and its Pleakley vs. Peter. The two of them race off like wild boys and the Oogakoo tribe wins when Peter forgets the rules and starts shouting "I can Fly, I can Fly" while searching for the right carpet in the sky and giving the victory to the underdogs Oogakoo._

Sergeo: Congrats to the Oogakoo tribe for winning your second challenge in a row.

_Oogakoo so excited heads back chanting they will never be defeated!_

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lady: Oogakoo can get cocky all they want this game is far from over and comebacks are always possible so enjoy yall small time success while it last!

**Oogakoo Tribe**

The tribe heads back to camp to test the new fishing gear with Zini being the first to take a crack at it. He soon began to really get a hang of it and catches lots of fish.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Zini: I will provide for this tribe to the point that I know they will need and want to keep me around. Some of these idiots are terribly useless and have been thought to be kept around even longer then me but now let's see who they will get rid of.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: Zini has been doing a lot of work on this tribe, but I feel like he's only doing it to secure him a spot here because he doesn't have any form of an alliance. I think Zini is a dangerous player and if I don't watch him carefully he could take me out fast.

**Titi Camp**

_The Titi tribe heads back to camp disappointed in how they lost today. Chip and Lady have a talk with Belle which leads to a new alliance formation._

Chip: If the 3 of us can keep this alliance under wraps we can control this tribe.

Belle: I'm down with the alliance as long as Ursula, Aladdin, and Peter Pan are next to go!

Lady: I say put a halt on Aladdin, he was the only one of them that delivered today in the challenge but the other two lost it for us.

Chip: Yeah Peter and Ursula are interchangeable to be next to go.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: For the last time I want Ursula'a purple enlarged ass off this tribe she has done enough sabotaging already!

_Chip and Lady agree they can trust Belle for now and work with her until they feel the need to cut her._

_Aladdin and Peter are worried they might go next if they lose the immunity challenge. They talk to Belle about forming an alliance and taking out the duo Chip and Lady. Belle decides to play both sides and agree to their offer._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Belle: I did say I would play an honest game but why be honest to the dishonest. This whole tribe is full of liars and they will all be marked. I'm ready to vote them all off.

DAY 7 – NIGHT

_Ursula is having a talk with Belle and she tells Belle that Chip and Lady have thoughts of voting her off next._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: Belle is very gullible at this point, she doesn't know who she can trust because we all out for her ass. I think the bitch is the perfect goat to take to the end ahahaha…she's a delusional lil hussy and I can't see anyone wasting their time voting out such a trainwreck.

_Belle doesn't know what to believe and she is now confused on which side she will join._

**DAY 8 – DAY**

**Oogakoo Camp**

_Jasmine talks to Pleakley about how she doesn't trust Zini and thinks he will be trouble down the road. He tells her that he is also suspicious of him and thinks he may be an immunity threat._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: Zini and Jasmine both have a limited time on this tribe because my final 4 plans are Yzma, Pooh, and Scrooge. I know I can beat any of them in the end and I'll continue to let them believe that I am clueless at this game but the real mastermind is here and his name is Pleakley!

_Pleakley talks with Scrooge and Yzma about which of Zini and Jasmine will go first. Yzma wants Jasmine gone soon. Scrooge still stuck on taking out the useless castaway Pooh._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Scrooge: I don't get it? Why keep a useless goat like Pooh around when we have stronger competitors around to win competitions. We have to continue winning these competitions and Jasmine and Zini are amongst our two best players.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: I promise I'm going to take a giant skillet a bash it in Scrooge's damn face if he messes with my plans of carrying Pooh bear to the end of this game.

**Titi Camp**

_Tigger is still as useless as ever but is still overlooked because of all the drama between Aladdin and Peter vs. Chip and Lady._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Initially I wanted to lose on purpose to allow Jasmine some time to stay safe on her tribe but for all I know I can be next to go over here and she could be running the show over there. It's best we don't throw anymore competitions.

_Aladdin has a talk with Belle and Peter with hopes of going to the merge with numbers to take the other tribe out. Belle is still puzzled on who side she will go with._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Belle: I think I can form a very strong alliance with Aladdin and Peter and we can win many challenges. Chip and Lady just seems like weaker competitors.

_Shortly after this alliance is formed Tigger bounces over there trying to get everyone's attention with his circus act._

**CONFESSIONAL**

TIgger: I'm having so much fun out here…wahoo!

_The three of them looks in disgust and walks off._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Peter: Why is Tigger here again? Because he sure isn't here to play this game!

Ursula continues her sabotaging by getting into Lady's head telling her that Belle cannot be trusted and she will turn on her and Chip and join Al and Pete. Lady entertains this idea with Ursula.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lady: Ursula has been constantly stirring up drama on this tribe and causing splits in the tribe. I don't believe anything she has to say anymore, anything!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: My magic powers continue to work and watch me get my way again with yet another elimination because this dumbass tribe have no idea how to play this game aha aha ahaaaaaaa.

**Oogakoo Tribe**

_Pooh continues searching for honey but finds nothing and has kept a close eye on a trail to get back home since the other day really scared him._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pooh: I can't believe I come all this way to play this game and can't find any honey! I mean what kind of place has no honey!

Jasmine talks to Scrooge.

Jasmine: Pooh out looking for honey again!

Scrooge: I can't stand that fat belly flopping jackass!

Jasmine: Yeah me either.

Scrooge: He's my main target to take out at the next tribal.

Jasmine: Do you think everyone else will vote for him though?

Scrooge: I don't know but I know I will!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: It worries me that Scrooge doesn't know if the others will vote Pooh out making me think they may see him as a good goat to take to the end.

_Jasmine continues working her magic trying to get Scrooge to see she's worth keeping around._

DAY 9 – DAY

_Jasmine is up early as her and Tinker goes to check the treemail._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: There's a challenge today and I have to win for myself because I'm on very thin ice here.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Sergeo: Come in castaways and welcome to the third immunity challenge, I will need the idol back from the Oogakoo tribe…today's challenge "Genie in a Bottle" will consist of escaping an hourglass before the other tribe. To do so you must all pull a rope inside which lets sand into the hourglass and use it to get at least one of your members high enough to exit the hourglass and pull the tribe flag to win the challenge. Oh and remember NO FLYING!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Tigger: This challenge will be easyyyyy! I'll just bounce out of the hourglass ohhh yeahhhh!

Sergeo: Survivors ready…GO!

_The tribes begin the challenge pulling the ropes as hard as they can. Titi takes a early lead with the strength of Aladdin and Ursula alone. Zini sees his tribe falling behind and decides to switch up the approach by turning around and running with the rope this allows the sand to come trough faster. The others do the same and they catches up and pass the Titi tribe in no time. Jasmine starts climbing the sand trying to escape it. Tigger sees his tribe about to lose and decides to bounce out of the hourglass but before he can make it Jasmine has climbed out already. She reaches her tribe flag seconds before he can. And Oogakoo wins their second immunity challenge in a row._

Sergeo: Oogakoo wins Immunity! And is safe from tribal council tonight but sorry Titi you will all pay me another visit tonight where one more of you will be going home.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: I'm so glad I was able to pull through with another win today I needed this for myself more than anything. If winning challenges is what I need to survive for now so be it I will continue to win!

**Titi Tribe**

_Aladdin immediately heads over to Chip and Lady to see where they're headed in tonight's vote. They tell him that they're thinking hard about Ursula._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: At this point as long as its not me I'm okay with any plan. Ursula has been nothing but trouble to this tribe and the bitch just needs to go, dead weight.

_Aladdin is fine with that plan. He tells Peter and Peter is also good with that plan. Ursula feeling something is up decides to have another chat with Belle._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: If these fools think they blindsiding me tonight they better watch out because I'm too good for that ahaha.

Ursula tells Belle that she best to get rid of Aladdin or either Tigger because they are major threats in this game. Belle starts to wonder if Tigger is really worth keeping. Next Ursula heads over to Tigger and tell him his best bet is to vote off Lady because that's where the majority will vote. Tigger decides to do that. She heads over to Al and Pete and have a talk to them as well.

Ursula: I hear Lady's name being brought up a lot around camp.

Aladdin: To be honest that's who I really want to see go next because I think she's dangerous.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Change of plans real fast, I now wanna take out Lady because she's the force holding Chip together and the two of them are very dangerous together.

Peter: My vote is for Lady tonight.

Aladdin: Mine too.

Ursula: So is mine, I'm tired of her dog breath hitting me as I'm sleep ugh!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: O-M-G did this bitch Ursula just sike these dumbasses yet again. They make this game so easy ahaha!

Lady and Chip gets back with Al and Pete to make sure the vote is still for Ursula. Belle joins in and tell them that its better to keep Ursula around for now in case of a swimming challenge and that Tigger needs to go because he's no help at all around camp and is very annoying. Everyone agrees.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Peter: So many names being brought up around camp tonight and mine isn't included at all. I'm the king of staying low (laughs).

Belle sneaks off to talk to Aladdin and Peter and they tell her the real vote is for Lady. Belle tells them she will vote with them.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Belle: I don't know who to trust or which way to go I'm just lost with a tough decision to make. But whatever decision I decide will be the alliance I will stick with.

**Tribal Council**

Sergeo: Come in and dip your torch in the fire because fire is your life in this game and once its gone so are you…now Peter let's talk about that reward massacre.

Peter: Well it was totally my fault I have no idea how I ended up flying. It's like my mind was blank for a second.

Sergeo: You and Ursula lost that reward for the tribes are any one of you scared it could be you tonight?

Ursula: Definitely! I feel so bad for losing the reward and immunity for the tribe. We started off winning quite well and now we have fallen about.

Peter: Yeah, this game is tricky and you never know what a person is really thinking are where they are going with their vote.

Sergeo: Tigger, how has your game been going?

Tigger: Greaaatttttt!

Sergeo: Do you feel safe?

Tigger: Yep, these are all my friends and I know for sure they would never vote me off (bounces)

Sergeo: Lady, what do you think about what Tigger just said?

Lady: I think he's an overconfident buffoon to be honest.

Sergeo: Do you think it's silly to be that confident?

Lady: No one should be confident unless they have immunity!

Sergeo: Belle, what's your take on confidence?

Belle: I feel exactly the same because in this game you don't know who to trust or which way to go. It's always a hard decision especially when you've been blindsided by your entire tribe just three days prior. I feel really on edge right now and feel like it could be me tonight.

Sergeo: Well with that said let's get to voting…Aladdin you up first.

_Everyone goes to vote. No votes are shown._

Sergeo: I'll now grab the voting jar…I will now read the votes good luck to you all.

1st vote – Lady

2nd vote – Tigger

3rd vote – Lady

4th vote – Tigger

5th vote – Tigger

6th vote- Lady

7th vote – 3rd contestant voted out of Disney Survivor "Tigger."

_Tigger for the first time all season stops bouncing and began to sob and scream at everyone._

Tigger: You bitches all lied to me and backstabbed me when I was an honest player I wasn't ready to go yet but guess what I hate you allllll!. Tigger bounces out withough getting his torch snuffed.

Sergeo: Well I guess I won't be snuffing his torch.

Lady: What a sore loser!

Sergeo: Today's lesson is obvious never be too certain of safety in this game unless like Lady said you have immunity. This game is never safe remember that as you have a safe walk back to your camp…goodnight.

**NEXT TIME**

Pooh starts scheming on a master plan.

Pooh: They think I don't know they want me gone aha let's see how it works for em!

And cross alliances start to form.

Pleakley: I will keep all my options open and that includes working with the others!

**EXIT INTERVIEW**

Tigger: I really don't understand what went wrong with my game? I did my part in the challenges and kept entertaining them bastards. How dare they turn on me to save themselves how DARE THEY!


	4. Episode 4

**DAY 9 – NIGHT**

**TIti Camp**

_Titi once again heads back to camp left in a puzzling state with the way Tigger exited the game. Aladdin and Peter now know that Belle has joined Chip and Lady and the two of them are alone._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: At this point in the game all I can say is damn, where did I go wrong…All I can do is hope for a miracle, because I'm sure I'm next to go. My only hope at this point is trying to get Ursula out of the game and at this rate is looks impossible.

_Aladdin tells Peter that Ursula is control of this entire tribe and if they don't do something about her soon they will be next to go._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: Whoever I says go will go! These dumbasses on this tribe don't have a mind of their own. I am running this whole show and I will continue to run it because I'm Queen Ursula and I'm one crazy powerful BITCH ahahahah…

**DAY 10 – DAY**

**Titi Camp**

_Down to 6 members the tribe gets up early to gather some breakfast. Aladdin and Peter venture off alone to talk strategy on how they can get Chip and his gals to turn on Ursula. Peter says the only way is to sabotage her like she's been doing them_

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Last night my morale was low but I'm not the kind of fellow to give up in situations like this. I'm a street rat and it's time to put my sabotaging skills to good use!

_Ursula is keeping a close eye on the duo and is already a step ahead of em as she runs to Chip to tell him that the two of them is trying to get her to vote Chip off next._

Ursula: I heard them in the woods, they said Chip is the most strategic person on this tribe and needs to be cut soon.

Chip: Really?

Ursula: Yes, I say let's cut them next but Aladdin first because he's the more dangerous one and if he got to the merge he can go on a immunity run.

Chip: You don't say…

Ursula: Yes, Chip!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: Ursula…bitch…do you think I'm that damn stupid to not know the game you playing? I'm on to your whole routine, it's a little washed up just a little. Oh I can't wait to send this bitch packing and trust me it will be soon.

Chip: I'll keep a close eye on those two and if I hear some shady stuff I will vote their ass out of here.

Ursula: Good.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: Did this short ass squirrel just get sarcastic with me? Oh wait till the day come when I vote his ass out. He doesn't know who he's messing with!

**Oogakoo Camp**

_On Oogakoo Pooh has reached his limits with looking for honey. He has told his tribe that if he doesn't find any honey by tonight he's officially quitting the game._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pooh: I can't take it no more! I need some damn honey! Why is it so hard to fucking find!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: Please quit Pooh, please! That will help me out so much if you just give this game up seriously you are a waste of space.

_Jasmine talks to Tinker about how they can use Pooh to their advantage and get him to quit so they can be safe. Pooh talks with Zini about how he is tired of feeling so miserable about not having any honey and how all he wants to do is quit._

Zini: Don't quit friend, you came in this game to prove to yourself that you can do this. You want to stand strong and fight on and prove to everyone you is not useless.

Pooh: Yeah, but I can't do anything right and all I want is honey.

Zini: If you win this game you will have all the honey you want, think about it.

Pooh: All the honey I want?

Zini: Yes!

Pooh: Hmm…

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pooh: Zini is a good guy. He's given me a lot of encouragement to move on in this game and not give up. Thanks Zini.

_Yzma and Scrooge search for food to go with the fish that Zini has stacked up. Scrooge tells Yzma that he's grown fond of Zini and thinks he should take Pooh's spot in their alliance._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: HELL NO! No damn Zini, enough Zini, Zini, Zini, Zini!

(calms down) I have to find a way to eliminate Zini from this game very soon before he ruin all of my plans.

_Yzma tells Scrooge that if they take Zini to the end with them he would win hands down. Scrooge agrees and says that's why we take him out before he gets that far. He then brings up that the tribe needs a stable tribe and Pooh is the only one who's not holding up well._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Scrooge: I don't find him to be a stable bear. He's been out here for 10 days and he's still looking for honey. Enough is enough…I want you out I want you out this tribe now! That's my feelings towards the damn bear!

**DAY 11 – DAY **

**Oogakoo Camp**

_Scrooge and Pleakley go to get the tree mail. Pleakley screams it's a REWARD CHALLENGE!_

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: If I want to stay in this game I have to do my best in the challenge and possibly sabotage Pooh to show he's really just a piece of shit.

Sergeo: Come in survivors! Today's reward challenge will be capturing some of the experiments as you can see they're everywhere right now. The first tribe to capture 3 experiments wins the reward which is an ice cream buffet!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: I really thought that Stich was out there somewhere and I was just waiting to find him…I mean is this the best reward challenge these asses can come up with!

The survivors immediately start ripping each other apart to get the experiments and Pleakley quickly catches experiment 453. Pooh falls as soon as the challenge starts and just babble on about honey. But the challenge is ended soon when Ursula wraps three experiments around her tentacles instantly.

Sergeo: Well that was quick Titi wins the reward…

Ursula: Ahaha you gotta do better than that.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: I can't believe we lost the reward challenge today, but at the same time based on his performance I think I have gotten a lot closer to getting Pooh Bear out of this game.

_The Titi tribe is enjoying all the ice cream they can get and it seems Ursula is a huge fan of ice cream._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: I just had to win that challenge because ice cream is my favorite food in this world. And it gives me some time to sike these prunes up on this tribe into following my commands ahahaha.

_Ursula talks to Al and Pete to rein form them that she had to dispose of Jane because she was going to vote all of us out. Aladdin tells her he understands. _

**CONFESSIONAL**  
Aladdin: From this point on I will not trust anything Ursula is saying she's just trying to cover her own tracks.

_Aladdin talks to Chip and tells him what Ursula has been doing and Chip tells him he's doing the same to him as well._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: I really want both Aladdin and Ursula gone but they are both challenge beast and I need that for now but at the same time they are too threatening to my game so they have to go eventually.

**DAY 12 – DAY **

_Yzma learns from Scrooge that Pooh may go if they lose the immunity challenge. He says him and Pleakley have discussed the matters due to Pooh's inability to compete on the level of the rest of the tribe and even Tinkerbell has performed better. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: I can't believe this! All my hard work had not paid off at all. What can I do to get this self righteous ass princess out of this game. DO I have to slice the bitch neck O-M-G!

_Yzma tells Pooh that he is on thin ice and have to prove himself to Pleakley and Scrooge or he's a goner because Jasmine is convincing them slowly that he needs to go._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pooh: It seems the Arabian bitch is doing her finest to get me booted, well look here sweetheart unless you have some honey you won't last honey!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: Scrooge is buying my reasoning behind getting Pooh out but the only problem at this point is the skinny bitch Yzma. She hates me and will do anything to drag Pooh to the finale.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Sergeo: Come in guys! Today's challenge will be a good old fashioned sumo wrestling match. Each survivor will get a shot to battle against one of the survivors on the other tribe. The tribe who gets to 4 points first wins. So Oogakoo who will you be sitting out?

Pleakley: Tink without a doubt.

Sergeo: Now we will randomly select the match-ups.

**R1:** Zini vs Aladdin

**R2:** Jasmine vs Belle

**R3:** Yzma vs Ursula

**R4:** Pleakley vs Lady

**R5:** Scrooge vs. Chip

**R6:** Pooh vs. Peter

_First round Zini and Al head off and Aladdin uses his monkey magic(Abu) on Zini causing poor Zini to lose foucs and get shoved off without much effort. Titi screams for joy._

_Round 2 we have Jasmine and Belle pulling each other hair, pushing their hands in each others face and basically looking like their mud wrestling. At one point Jasmine almost pulls Belle's shirt up to where her breast show. Belle is embarrassed and Jas uses that to her advantage knocking Belle dead off the platform into the water. _

_Score is 1-1 and we now have an obvious win by Ursula who just take one of her tentacles and pluck Yzma far into the sea. _

_Pleakley ties the score back up in another unfair advantage against poor little Lady. _

_But then we have a surprise victory from Chip who puts Titi in the lead as he wrestles old Scrooge right off the edge and into the water._

_In the final match if Pooh can tie this up Oogakoo survives but if he loses Titi wins Immunity and breaks Oogakoo's winning streak. Peter remembers not to fly this time but he is confused by Pooh being bamboozled looking for honey on the platform. Peter tries to ask Pooh what is he talking about but all Pooh keep saying is he want his honey. Peter says whatever and gives Pooh a nice kick right off the edge. Titi is so happy they finally won immunity again but Jasmine and Zini couldn't be more disappointed knowing its one of them to go._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pooh: I don't understand I was promised honey to come on this fucking show and I want my honey! I don't understand why I have to compete for my honey when they said I would get all the honey my tummy desires UGH!

**Oogakoo Camp **

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: So it's back to the camp life and now I have to put my plan into motion and hopefully get Pooh bear out of here.

_Jasmine talks to Scrooge and Pleakley about how it's best for the tribe if they let Pooh go. Pleakley tell her she has nothing to worry about because she did her thing and is no way a target._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: I like blindsides, so I will tell these fools whatever they want to hear so they can expect the unexpected ahaha…Jasmine sweetheart get your bags packed because your time on this island will soon end.

_Pleakley talks to Scrooge alone about which of Jasmine or Zini should go first. Scrooge tells Pleakley that he would rather eliminate Pooh because he was useless today in the challenge and both Jasmine and Zini hold their own in challenges._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Scrooge: Yes, truthfully we should get rid of Pooh but it may not be the smartest move strategically because Pooh will do anything we say if we keep telling him we will get the fat lard some honey. But I'm tired of his lack of skill to do anything right. He could've beaten Peter had he not acted like an imbecile!

_Yzma joins the conversation and say its time to knock the sultan's daughter out of the game. Pleakley agrees and Scrooge gives in as well._

_Jasmine talks with Pleakley again to make sure she is still safe and he tells her again she will be fine._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: I don't think I'm fine at all. Pleakley is a little too nice and it seems like it's too good to be true so I have to think of a new tactic because my current one isn't working.

_Zini talks to Pooh and tells him that everyones voting Jasmine so he should too. Pooh said the rich bitch been on his hitlist for trying to get him out already._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pooh: Screw you rich bitch! I'm not going anywhere till I get my HONEY!

_Pooh approaches Pleakley and tells him that he better make sure Jasmine goes or else he will have to deal with him and Yzma._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Pleakley: Did this bear just check me? And say him and Yzma will deal with me if I don't? Who the hell made him boss! I'm the boss around here! You know what I just may decide to vote his ass out tonight. Let me find out that him and Yzma is playing me like a fiddle it will be hell to PAY!

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Sergeo: Come in, dip your torch in the fire because fire represents your life in this game once it's out so are you and have a seat. Pleakley how has this tribe been getting alone with Meg gone?

Pleakley: Well most of the drama is gone because all that bitch bought was drama. Unfortunately theirs is a line drawn on this tribe and some of us refuse to work together so we are left with two alliances or maybe even more.

Sergeo: Whose the alliances?

Pleakley: Yzma, Pooh and Scrooge apparently and supposedly have an alliance with me but I really don't know because it seems some or making more deals under the table.

Yzma: What are you saying Pleakley?

Pleakley: Bitch don't play stupid I know you have final two deals all over the place! Sergeo, granny Yzma thinks she's a genius at this game but the true genius is hidden in the shadows.

Yzma: Ahahahahaha….

Pleakley: Keep on laughing!

Pooh: Sergeo when do I get my honey yall promised me?

Sergeo: Uh…

Pooh: Don't uh me, I want the damn honey!

_Jasmine, Tink, and Zini look in awe._

Pooh: This is freaking ridiculous!

Sergeo: Well Zini do you have any fear it may be…

Pooh: Don't ignore ME!

Sergeo: Mr. Pooh please wait your turn.

Pooh: How about I shove my fist in your face!

Sergeo: No need to result to violence my dear friend.

Pooh: Can we hurry with this damn vote so either Zini or Jasmine can go home and I can get my honey!

Zini: What you mean Zini go home?

Jasmine: Or Jasmine?

Pooh: Ya didn't know? You fools are the prime targets! Time to fucking GO!

Scrooge: Goodness.

Jasmine: Pooh I think you really need some honey…you're losing it out here buddy.

Pooh: Shut up you stupid bitch I know you was targeting me all along.

Jasmine: It's no secret, you're a loon.

Pooh: Too bad you won't get blindsided like Pleakley had planned.

_Pleakley looks in disgust._

Pleakley: Don't involve me in your insane talk little bear.

Pooh: Whatever…so can we vote please!

Sergeo: Yep it's time to vote. In fact Pooh you're up first.

_Pooh votes (Jasmine) _

Pooh: It's really you're time to go now princess.

_Everyone votes and only other vote shown is Jasmine voting Pooh. _

Jasmine: You're losing every bit of your mind please be the one gone tonight.

1st vote – Jasmine

2nd vote - Pooh

3rd vote – Jasmine

4th vote - Jasmine

5th vote - Pooh

6th vote – Pooh

7th vote – 3rd person voted out of Disney Survivor "Pooh" please bring me your torch.

_Pooh, Yzma, and Scrooge look in shock as they did not expect that vote. Pleakley just fiddles with his nails. Pooh is so shocked that he doesn't say anything as he gets his torch snuffed and sent on his way._

Sergeo: Well it seems blindsides can come in many different ways and that one right there was one that it seems half this tribe did not expect or maybe the entire tribe. You all have some serious thinking to do if you want to win this game. Goodnight.

**NEXT TIME:**

Pleakley game only gets better.

Pleakley: They thought that was a blindside well there's more coming soon ahaha.

And Al and Pete may be in for a special treat.

Peter: This could be the big break we needed.

**EXIT INTERVIEW**

Pooh: (crying)I was out here for 12 days and I never seen any honey. When will I get my honey…I need it now oh my goodness this tribe was the worst tribe ever I hope they all blinside each other and lose this game…I don't want to ever see them again and I WANT SOME HONEYYYYYYYYYYY!


	5. Episode 5

**DAY 12 – NIGHT**

**Oogakoo Camp**

_The tribe no also down to 6 members heads back to camp feeling divided. Jasmine and Tink is a pair, Pleakley, Yzma, and Scrooge are a trio, and Zini doesn't know where he belongs. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Zini: This game has me seriously confused at this point. I've done all I can to stay loyal to my tribe and give them food and shelter. Although I survived the vote tonight everything said at tribal council has me seriously messed up man.

_Zini proceeds to talk with Scrooge on how the alliances will play out from here. Scrooge tells Zini that he is safe for at least two more tribals._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: I can overhear what they're saying. I may have survived tonight but it's inevitable at this point. Zini is in good with Scrooge whose the secret leader along with that skinny conniving bitch Yzma…ugh…it makes me so angry how these people are controlling this tribe. If I make it to the merge I promise I will make sure I eliminate them all.

**DAY 13 – DAY**

**Titi Camp**

_Aladdin is up early wondering again whose been voted out over at Oogakoo. Peter joins him and the two of them talk about how horrible of a game their playing. _

Aladdin: Dude we really suck at this game.

Peter: I think it could be worst…at least we're not the first two voted out.

Aladdin: Maybe, but we're not far from that status.

Peter: What you mean?

Aladdin: I mean we're destined to be pre-merge boots the worst thing imaginable.

Peter: Anything can happen buddy.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Peter: Aladdin giving up too soon, we can still win immunity challenges and make it to the merge I'm sure it's not far from here.

**Oogakoo Camp**

_Zini talks with Jasmine about forming an alliance with her and Tinkerbell and try to take charge over Yzma, Scrooge, and Pleakley. She tells him she's interested in teaming up with him. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: Zini's desperation is good for my game because if I want to throw him under the bus I can do that aha.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Zini: I would really like to work with Jasmine. I think we can run this game together but the only problem being is if Aladdin stays in the game till merge. I hope they boot him soon.

_Pleakley tells Scrooge that he thinks that Zini should go next because he's very dangerous._

Pleakley: If we allow Zini to get too far he will be unstoppable and then we would all lose to him. He's a huge merge threat that will slip way under the radar for the likes of others like us.

Scrooge: It's either gonna be him or Jasmine at this point because they're both dangerous players.

Pleakley: I think I can control Jasmine more than Zini so he needs to go first and Tink is a non factor.

Scrooge: Yeah she can barely talk and I think we can get her to do what we want with just a little fear in her eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Scrooge: It's like money and banking on more money. Scare your competition to the point that they will hand over anything they've earned just so they can feel safe.

**Titi Camp**

_Chip and Belle talk about the alliance of Al and Peter. Chip tells Belle that it's dangerous to leave them together if both Jasmine and Tink are still on the other tribe. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: Leaving the obvious pairs in the game together once the merge come around is very bad. One of them have to go soon because I refuse to have a cross alliance ruining my chances of winning money I feel I've already earned.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

_The reward challenge was won by the Titi tribe. The reward was a dinner for the night. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: Winning rewards are good and all but we need to win immunity more because if we lose this upcoming challenge we will be down in numbers again and with the merge approaching that won't be good.

_Chip talks to Ursula to reinsure her trust. She tells him that Peter and Aladdin needs to go before the merge happens. Chip agrees. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: I have Chip still on my side ahaha such a petty little squirrel. I'm going to win this game and when I do I will be known as the queen of survivor returning for many all star seasons and winning those too ahaha I can't be beat!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: Ursula thinks she has me fooled but I still don't trust her one bit. Her days are limited in this game as soon as the pairs are out she will be my primary target.

_Chip talks to his alliance of Lady and Belle to reinsure them that Ursula and Aladdin are too dangerous to keep around so if they lose immunity them two must go. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Belle: Chip is playing a pretty good strategic game and could win this whole thing so I'm wondering how long I should keep him around because he may stand in my way of winning and that can't happen.

**DAY 14 **

**Oogakoo Tribe**

_Jasmine talks to Scrooge about forming a secret alliance as a backup outside his main one. Scrooge doesn't entertain her and quickly shut her down but tells her he is sick of Tinkerbell coat tailing so she will go before Jasmine if they were to lose. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Jasmine: I don't believe one bit of what Scrooge says.. If he really meant that he would've accepted my deal to protect each other. I'm obviously next to go and it really sucks because this tribe never gave me a chance.

_Scrooge tells Yzma and Pleakly that the plans have changed Jasmine needs to go ASAP because she will be a dangerous player if she reaches the merge. He tells them of how she's trying to make a secret deal with him._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Yzma: I've been telling these fools about little Jazzy Bear. They wanted Pooh gone though who was a damn goat for me to take to the end ugh!

_Zini brings back a lot of fish to eat and the tribe is so excited about how much of a provider he is. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Zini: If I can keep of my providing needs they will want to keep me around so life here will be easier. I'm sure I'm ahead of Jasmine for sure and possibly Tinkerbell in case we were to go to tribal so I do feel somewhat safe for now.

**DAY 14 – NIGHT**

**Titi Tribe**

_The rain is pouring down on the tribe horribly and Lady is crying her heart out._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Lady: This rain hasn't let up for over 6 hours and everything soaked. The shelter could fall at any minute, I'm not even sure if we will make it through the night.

_Chip tries to comfort her as the storm only gets worst. Ursula seems to be enjoying it all as she's dancing in the rain. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: This rain ain't shit ahaha! These pussies on this tribe all cuddled up like sardines but I enjoy the rain! I live for the rain! Rain some more o' GREAT GODS! AHAHAHAHAHA!

**DAY 15 **

**Titi Tribe**

_The Titi tribe after enjoying a great dinner last night commence in doing some survival skills as their shelter got ruined last night from the bad weather. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Last night our shelter was ruined from the bad storm that hit us. Most of our shelter fell to the pits but it's not as bad as we originally thought it would be.

_The six members work hard to repair the damage to their shelter._

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ursula: I'm not helping repair crap! Screw these idiots I'm more interested in finding food to snack on because (stomache growls) I'm starving out here!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: Ursula fat ass isn't even helping with the shelter so I have news for that bitch, she will be sleeping in the rain from here out!

_Surprisingly the Oogakoo Tribe stayed intact with very little damage from the weather. The tribe does however decide to make the shelter stronger and sturdier. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Zini: Camp life is good over here, but I came up with the idea to make the shelter sturdier so we won't risk losing our shelter.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Scrooge: Zini is quite the helpful fellow. He's right in his element out here and that's kind of worrisome. For now he's useful but later he can become very threatening.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Sergeo: Come in guys! And welcome to the immunity challenge. Today's immunity challenge will consist of good team skills. You will be paired up in twos and each pair will be tied together. Each pair must race against another pair on the opposite side to retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces. Once you have the bag you go back and another pair repeats what the last pair did.

The pairs on Oogakoo are:

Jasmine and Zini

Yzma and Scrooge

Puzzle Solvers:

Pleakley and Tinkerbell

The pairs on Titi are:

Chip and Lady

Belle and Aladdin

Puzzle Solvers:

Peter and Ursula

_The first round we have Jasmine and Zini vs. Chip and Lady and it's a clear win for Jas and Zini as they quickly find their pieces tagging in Yzma and Scrooge. Chip and Lady takes a bit longer but eventually get it and soon after Yzma and Scrooge find theirs. Belle and Al are tagged in and try their best to make up time. Pleakley and Tink quickly make work of the puzzle although Tink is ignored most of the time. Belle and Al finally find theirs and Peter and Ursula start the puzzle. They began to quickly catch up since Tink is helping due to Pleakley's inability to work with her. It starts to look like Peter and Ursula will win the challenge but Pleakley beats them by one piece._

Oogakoo wins IMMUNITY!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Aladdin: Losing that challenge may be the end of the road for me, I won't give up though. I still have a lot of fight in me.

**Titi Tribe**

_Aladdin talks to Belle to find out if its him tonight. She tells him she's not sure who it is yet. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Belle: Aladdin is shaking in his boots right now, and he should because he's on the thinnest ice around.

_Aladdin talks to Peter and tell him their best option is to get them to boot Ursula and all they need is to convince one of them to tie the vote. Peter tells him that those three are solid and they will only vote together so it's either all or none. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Peter: My pal Al is in trouble tonight, and if he's in trouble that mean I am too. We have to convince the tribe somehow that Ursula isn't good to keep around no longer.

_Peter and Al talk to Chip about all the reasons Ursula has been playing the entire tribe and will be deadly if she makes it to the merge. _

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chip: There's three players on this tribe that are deadly to keep around but I still need some of them for numbers sake but Ursula is not to be trusted at all. She should go, but Al is the most dangerous player in the game too.

_Chip and Lady talk about how Ursula villainous actions need to come to an end and it would feel good to finally blindside her._

**CONFESSIONAL**  
Lady: That bitch made a mockery of my pain the other day when she was singing in the rain ugh! I can't wait to blindside this bitch right off the island but I have to use my head. Do I really want to see Al and Pete make the merge with Tink and Jas there as well? That is set up for murder.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Sergeo: Come in, dip your torch in the fire because fire represents your life in this game once it's out so are you and have a seat. Lady how has things bee going the past few days?

Lady: Horrible, Sergeo…the rain has literally drained this tribe down to the ground. Or momentum we had from the reward challenge was gone and it showed in the immunity challenge. Our shelter was ruined and some people thought it was all comical and didn't bother helping at all.

Sergeo: Some didn't help clean up and rebuild the shelter?

Ursula: She is correct my dear Sergeo.

Sergeo: Who was it Ursula?

Ursula: It was me my dear Sergeo.

Sergeo: Why not bother to help your tribe?

Ursula: I don't sleep in the shelter no more so why should I, I felt it was a waste of time especially considering it will rain again and it will fall again. So these fools need to suck it up and deal with the weather. They obviously don't have what it takes to play this game.

_Lady and Belle rolls eyes._

Lady: You're not a team player!

Ursula: Who cares! I do my part…I gather fish, do well in challenges, etc. Fuck a shelter!

Aladdin: That type of attitude can get you quickly voted off in this game.

Ursula: Ahaha I won't be going anywhere tonight, you're the prime target my dear Al.

Aladdin: You seem so sure of that my dear octowoman.

Ursula: What did you just call me…?

Aladdin: Excuse me I meant my dear octo-bitch!

Ursula: Why you little street rat!

Sergeo: Um…maybe it's time to vote.

Chip: I agree.

Sergeo: Chip you're up!

Everyone votes and the only visible votes are Ursula and Aladdin's who votes for each other.

1st vote – Aladdin

2nd vote - Ursula

3rd vote – Ursula

4th vote - Ursula

5th vote – 5th person voted out Disney Survivor "Ursula" please bring me your torch.

Ursula: You all blindsided me! (in shock)

Chip: So long bitch!

_Aladdin smiles._

Ursula: I had this game on lock and you treacherous fiends blindsided me! I will get my revenge! I will play again! And I will show you all that I am the queen of survivor! (torch snuffed)

Sergeo: Tribe has spoken…time for you to go.

Ursula: Ahahahaha I will be back!

Sergeo: For the third time this tribe blindsides another bad seed and this time it may have been the one that should've been happened. Hopefully you can build up some momentum with the negativity gone. Good luck and Goodnight!

**NEXT TIME:**

With the merge approaching Jasmine, Tink, Aladdin, and Pete are all the main targets.

Scrooge: One of them has to go.

Peter: It's now or never I have to win this challenge or I'm in serious trouble.

**EXIT INTERVIEW**

Ursula: Ahahahahaha good one Chip I know you were the only halfwit on that tribe with some sort of brain to blindside the survivor genius and queen. This won't be my last time on this show mark my words. I will be back and I will win!


End file.
